transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Airlift tests Wrath
Transformers 2K5 - Wrath - samedi, août 09, 2014, 1:09 ------------------------------------------------------- Simulator(#11997Rnt) - Darkmount As awe-inspiring as the walls and tower of Darkmount are, and how well they instill the sense of Decepticon militarism and industry, they are far from the only signs, if the most obvious. Within the tower on the 99th floor is one room that can be anywhere and anyone it wants to be. Cavernously large and covered walls, ceiling, and floor in reflective metal tiles, the simulator is an ideal training ground for weapons, recruits, or veterans looking to hone their skills. Contents: Training Drone Obvious exits: Out leads to Atrium. Airlift arrives from the Atrium. Airlift has arrived. Blast Off arrives from the Atrium. Blast Off has arrived. Sixshot arrives from the Atrium. Sixshot has arrived. Wrath is practicing for the olympics on a poor drone who is starting to be dented in ALOT of places. The door to the training room opens and Airlift walks in, stretching his wings and looking about curiously. He'd asked for some assistance with training from various members of the faction, Bludgeon especially having stepped up to assist the Reaver in bettering himself. So far though, he's been unable to acquire any advanced targetting training, and while the principles of Circuit-su certainly created a rather interesting situation when the Reaver's inner darkness awakened and had to be defeated, he's frustrated as he feels he is making little progress thus far. The four armed Unicronian is heading towards the drones, when he realizes that someone has already beaten him to them. "Ah..Wrath, well met.." he offers politely. Some might have trouble telling the Sweeps from one another, but the medic always seems to identify his cousins easily, despite their near identicalness. He's got a strange set of plasma pistols he's been working on in hand, one in each, and is twirling them experimentally as he looks about. Wrath stops his MMA on the drone "Greetings Airlift." He sinks his claws into the drone's shoulder and yanks him into a vicious knee followed by an elbow behind the head. He lifts the drone above his head and brings it down across his knee snapping the metal spine. He flips the drone off his knee onto the floor. "Feels good...but not as good as the real thing." Harbinger arrives from the Atrium. Harbinger has arrived. Laserbeak arrives from the Atrium. Laserbeak has arrived. There's an agreeing nod from Airlift, "I know what you mean. However, the drone has it's uses..it is predictable and programmable. Which allows for one to produce reliable drills to practice forms upon.." he says as he flips the pistols he's holding around, gripping their barrels as the butts of the guns start to glow with plasma dischargers. "I have been attempting to study various forms of combat styles, in order to synthesize something more effective for my unique physiology.." he explains as he examines the weapons. "I have to admit though that I was most impressed with the results of your chain axe..most impressed indeed." He smiles slightly as he looks over at Wrath. Wrath chuckles and pulls out one of his chain-axe. "Indeed, simple yet so very efficient." The sweep looks over his cousin "Indeed. Your unique physiology gives you both options and restrictions and that situation does require an adapted style for you to fight at your full potential." Blast Off enters the Training Room, adjusting some freshly repaired armor on his arms and shoulders as he does so. The Combaticon was just in a fierce battle with the Autobot Bounty Hunter Defcon, and while Blast Off certainly held his own... for awhile... he was ultimately forced to retreat so as not to find his detached head being handed over to some random bounty collection agency. For who knows how many bounties a former mercenary is likely to have.... However, despite his loss, the one thing that Defcon, nor any opponent Blast Off has ever faced would have the temerity to question (at least if they were at all honest), is the shuttle's remarkable aim. He is the sniper of the Combaticons for a reason, and his sharpshooting skills are without question. And now, Airlift has summoned him for some shooting pointers. Blast Off might wave the other Con off, but... Airlift is a medic, and Blast Off (paper napkin extroidinaire) knows full well he needs to stay in the good graces of medics. He steps in and nods a silent greeting to the other mechs. Striding into the simulator Sixshot sees many loyal Decepticons of the empire practicing. As it should be. He's instituted a new regime or recalibrations and, hopefully, they'll have paid off. He's not a particular fan of harmonic theories but, as they're a vital part of the mechanics of his hypersonic weaponry, he tries to stay up to date with the latest developments. After all, how else can he stay state of the art? For now though the war machine's more content to see how the others are performing as shall act as a good guideline as to whether his performance can be called into question. Respectful nods are, of course, given to those who deserve them. Those who certainly put the 'rank' into the rank and file are ignored. Sixshot then leans against a far wall and watches. Being sneaky, nosey and generally located where ever he chooses to be, it turns out Laserbeak has been perched somewhere in the simulator that nobody chose to look (or it was an animation error and he was really the top of a pillar until now). Remaining quiet and sneaky but no longer the top of a pillar at least, Laserbeak observes those present, his optics lingering on the six changer for a moment, before returning to watch nobody in particular. The sound of the door opening to admit more Decepticons draws Airlift's attention and his gaze turns that way, "Blast Off..Sixshot.." he says politely to both before dropping his pistols into subspace. He glances back towards Wrath, "I've been working on it for a while now. Bludgeon has been invaluable, after all, he certainly has studied many of the more obscure forms of martial training. Though I must say our last training session was...strange. I'm not certain that I'm fond of the concepts of Circuit-Su to be frank. This idea of seeing the wavelength of another seems to have drawbacks all it's own.." Turning to Blast Off he asks, "Are you perhaps available for the training we discussed previously? Pointers would be helpful..I have obtained considerable firepower.." as he says so he allows the custom-built fusion cannon to phase into existance on his arm. This one is mk II, as the mk I melted down into slag when he overcharged it punching a massive hole into Overlord at the usurper tyrant's defeat. "..however firepower is of no use if one cannot assure the target is hit." Wrath listens to the mumbo-jumbo. "Seeing the wavelength? It must take an awful time to master and time to use. By the time someone studies my wavelength I probably carved him up in 5 pieces." He puts his chain-axe away and pulls out a pair of regular axes or so they seem...The edge is orange like it was just heated. Wrath begins growling...The axes burst into flame...He roars and flings them into the drone... Combat: Wrath strikes Training Drone with his Thrown Axe attack! Training Drone says, "6 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone strikes Wrath with its Disruptor attack! Harbinger steps quietly into the simulator area.. having intended on working on her own aim, but she stops at the number of very large mechs in there area. She does a quickly glance around, briefly watching Laserbeak for a moment before she makes her way off to one side and finds a decent size cabinet or stack to sit ontop of and simply watches quietly for the moment. Harbinger blinks.. and drops off her box and runs out the door, giggling fairly manically. Harbinger has left. Taking flight from his perch, Laserbeak flies after Harbinger like a bird of prey after some sort of prey type thing. He makes sure his flight path takes him past Sixshot who has earned himself a "SQUAWK!" for whatever reason. Then Laserbeak is out the door. Laserbeak has left. Blast Off has left. The portion of Airlift's comments addressed to Blast Off were never made, and he turns back to Wrath with a shrug. "By and large, I agree with you. One as skilled in the art as Bludgeon though can indeed do impressive things with it.." he smirks then, "not that it's enough to allow him to defeat me." He considers his options, since Blast Off never showed for their training session. "Would you care to cross blades with me then cousin, and see if you can see any holes in my combat style that should be addresesd?" Sixshot has left. Wrath nods at Airlift's request "Indeed...Let's see how well those lessons of yours paid off." The sweep streches his neck a bit and shoulders. For the moment he does not summon any weapon from subspace. He seem ready to throw down in the simplest of ways. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Guarded. At the agreement from Wrath, Airlift smiles and moves out to the training area to give them a bit more room to work with. He likewise does not draw a weapon from subspace, though his regular plasma cannon is mounted on his upper arm. He drops into a guarded stance, before extending one hand towards Wrath and making a 'come on' gesture, obviously intending to let the Sweep make the first move. Combat: Wrath sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wrath misses Airlift with his Laser attack! Indeed, Airlift is surprised by the use of the pistol instead of the claws, but the Reaver moves quickly, and he bends out of the way of the first lasershot, rolling his wings up and angling them to catch the rest, sending them inneffectively ricocheting off towards the ceiling of the training room as he completes the circuit of his spin. Then he's charging across the ground intervening between him and Wrath, "A pistol cousin? Really?" he asks in an amused tone, his positioning suggesting he's going to bring his claws to bear. At the last second though he leaps upwards, spinning on his vertical axis to snap a hard kick towards the Sweep's head instead, his momentum enough to carry him past to the other side of Wrath either way. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his flying snap kick (Kick) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 13 damage. Wrath gets nailed hard! This opening gambit was worth a try but moved straight into that kick. "Yeah a pistol. I knew you were not expecting it. That is why I used it." Glances behind him as Airlift lands on the other side. He makes a grab for the wings and pulls a bit to put the Reaver off-balance and goes for a hard right at the base of the spine. Combat: Wrath sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Hard right in the lower spine. (Punch) attack! The blow connects, slamming into Airlift's lower back, but his body isn't built along the same lines as the Sweeps despite their similarities, and what might have been a debilitating pressure point on their forms turns out to simply be a dent in his back on the Reaver. He wrenches his wing free so that he can spin around, his claws open wide as he spins, driving a hard slash of two sets of claws towards Wrath's torso. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his left set claw swipe (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Wrath gets slashed across the torso but this leaves Airlift open and straight infront of him. Time to make some room for what comes next. The sweep goes for a hard kick straight to the chest. He is hoping his strenght will carry him through this fight. Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his THIS IS DARKMOUUUUUUNT!! (Kick) attack! The kick slams hard into Airlift's chest, sending the Reaver flying backwards. The fall seems excessive, until Airlift plants his hands behind him and flips over to put even more distance, using the force of the impact to assist him in opening maneuvering space between him and Wrath. Those four pistols come into his hands and he opens fire with them, sending a spray of shots towards his cousin as he begins to circle left around the Sweep. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his quad-pistol plasma barrage (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. Wrath crouches and shields his optics from the oncoming barrage of plasma. He growls and dashes towards the Reaver. The two chain-axes are now in his hands reving with hunger of a beast begging to be let loose. Wrath's optics are burning red...there is smoke coming out the sides...The furnace of anger reached ignition. He leaps and brings down both axes at Airlift with a bone-chilling roar! Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Chain-Axe attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! The two chain axes bite deep into Airlift's armor, shredding the chassis protection of the Reaver, the Unicronian weapons equal to the task of tearing up the Unicronian armor. He staggers back away from Wrath, getting some distance as he runs an analysis subroutine and finds that that cutting assault has damaged his targetting subroutines. He quickly drops into a more defensive stance, dancing back farther as he runs a recalibration routine inside his systems, trying to bring the targetting analysis back online. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Airlift quickly recalibrates his internal systems. Wrath puts one axe away and replaces it with one of his double-edged ones with the glowing edge. The axe bursts into flame as if they were a conduit for Wrath's anger to manifest. He throws the axe with deadly intent! Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Thrown Axe attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! Smegging hell! He gets the targetting systems recalibrated and moments later that thrown axe comes slicing into his upper thigh, limiting his mobility. Still, it's nothing that will make it impossible for him to function, unlike the targetting system being offline. He abandons his guarded stance, the Sweep is simply too skilled to be avoided in most cases it seems anyway, and launches forward as he pulls his scythe from subspace. If his cousin wishes to utilize weapons in their training, he will be glad to oblige. He swings and slices a few feints in at Wrath before suddenly spinning around and bringing the blade slicing up along the opposite side, towards Wrath's right flank. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his Energy Scythe attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Agility! Wrath cannot get out of the reach of the scythe so he lets it his...harder than it should have. The sweep grins gives a grin that is not reassuring. After throwing the axe earlier he recalled his chain-axe. Now with both of them...He reaches back to 'hook' the scythe and yank up as he spins creating an opening he swings his other axe upwards trying to cut up Airlift from crotch to head. Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Chain-Axe attack! -2 Combat: Secondary Damage! The Reaver manages to spin enough that that cut doesn't slice up his torso as it was targetted to, but he does get gouged and deeply. Dodging back, he falls into a crouched position before launching into the air, his wings snapping shut about his form. He doesn't actually need them to fly, and they certainly add to his defensive armoring. Beneath, he quickly applies patches to the worst of the damage, the reaver having more than assault capability at his disposal in a battle. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Airlift quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Wrath grins as he smells blood in the water...as the humans say. While the Reaver patches himself he makes a great semi-stationary target. Once more he trades one chain axe for a throwing one and aims for the shoulder join. He flings the axe with surprising accuracy for something that is not totally meant to be thrown... Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Thrown Axe attack! -1 Combat: Critical Hit! The axe not only manages to cut through the protective shelter of the wing, but it also slices deep into Airlift's shoulder, throwing sparks from his form as it slices through. The Reaver unfurls his wings and lands, grunting, looking at his damaged shoulder. "That was a nice throw cousin.." he muses aloud, "I suppose I shall have to take you a bit more seriously." So saying he drops into a shooting stance, raising his plasma cannon and unleashing a blast from it towards Wrath, the purple beam of superheated plasma crackling across the training room. Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his Plasma Cannon attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Velocity! Wrath watches the cannon pop up and fire. The sweep tries to crouch into a ball hoping to minimize his silhouette but he gets blasted across the room. He gets back up slowly...his wings are still smoking. "That was...impressive but it also betrays something. You are feeling more pressure than you thought." Too far for a direct attack. Pincer it will have to be... Wrath summons TWO throwing axes and throws them in different arcs towards Airlift. One is bound to hit something. This should buy him some time to close the distance once more. Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Thrown Axe attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! The axe cuts into Airlift, neatly slicing off his plasma cannon and sending sparks flying. The Reaver looks in fairly rough shape as he staggers back, grunting in pain. He's getting close to his limits and he knows it..but the Reaver is smirking. "Your weapons are impressive cousin. The corruption they cause in subsystems is quite debilitating.." he smiles, "Indeed..were I a mere Seeker I would already have fallen.." He raises his arm up again though as he lifts up into the air, "Unfortunately I am far from a mere Seeker..I am the last of the Reavers.." he says as in replacement of his plasma cannon, he phases in the massive fusion cannon he'd rebuilt for his bid at the olympics. The thing spins to life, and certainly Wrath will recognize it for what it is, a copy of Galvatron's own cannon. The thing erupts from the orange barrel with a furious cascade of energy towards the Sweep as Airlift pours everything into a last ditch effort. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with the Airlift-forged Overcharged Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: You took 21 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Airlift's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Wrath is taken by surprise by the last-ditch weapon and is blown across the room again but a bit into the wall. Damage message flash all over. He cannot close the distance fast enough. Time to go back to ranged weaponry. He pulls out his pistol and actually aims this time. Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Laser attack! The shots punch into Airlift's form, further impeding his movements. If nothing else, Wrath can certainly obliterate his secondary systems with those weapons of his, as Airlift in his own turn begins to receive the warning messages popping up on screen. "I think we're a bit more evenly matched than either of us expected cousin.." he muses, the medic seeming to know full well the condition he's pressed Wrath into. "To the fall then?" he proposes even as he launches towards Wrath, quickly covering the distance intervening. He dives into a slide across the ground, seeming intent on sweeping the legs from beneath the other but instead sliding past, kicking off of the wall behind him and snapping a hard kick up towards the back of the Sweeps head in a sudden blur of motion. Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his sliding-springing-spinning wall jump kick...yeah..makes sense (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Wrath gets knocked on the ground by the unexpected bouncing off the wall move. He gets back up with the mother of uppercut! This fight feels like it is in the last miles. "Indeed cousin. I am surprised you are still standing." Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Punch attack! The uppercut connects perfectly, Airlift flipping backwards with the impact, planting his hands as he follows through with the flip, his systems straining from the damage. Then he finishes flipping in place, swinging four sets of claws up in deep, gouging slashes as he attempts to shred Wrath's body even more. "Likewise, cousin!" Combat: Airlift strikes Wrath with his claw swipe (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Wrath gets some more damage from the claws...He is starting to look out of breath...Fuel damage is starting to take it's toll. He grabs Airlift the armor near the collar and YANKS hard sending his head straight into his cousin's face. Combat: Wrath strikes Airlift with his Epic Headbutt! (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Firepower! Combat: Wrath falls to the ground, unconscious. The grab of his cousin's hands pulls Airlift in and the Sweep smashes his head into Airlift's own, the Reaver's combat visor shattering from the impact and the blow sending him staggering back from the damage, reeling, but while he staggers he does not quite fall. No, he regains his footing and draws his scythe again, seeming about to attack before he realizes that Wrath has fallen before him. "Well fought cousin..very nearly the killing blow was yours upon both of us..and you've robbed me of my victory," he muses as he waits for the other's systems to recycle from the simulated damage. Wrath starts to shake off the effects as the systems reboot "A last ditch gamble...Bet you did not see /that/ one coming." The sweep returns to his feet "Well fought cousin." He pauses to admire his handywork The Reaver smirks slightly, then reaches down and taps his reset button so that he's restored ot full functionality, "it was an interesting match..I should not have wasted time seeing to my wounds mid battle. Usually it is an effective tactic, but against you I will have to press the assault..you are too accurate and too able to damage my systems to do otherwise." Wrath looks at Airlift "I might not say so. Patching up your systems and armor might have given you the slight edge you needed to overcome but yes...Against me that is a risky tactic." He looks at his axes "I have perfected the art of combat with those weapons. They look simple but in the right hands...Devastating." Airlift has left.